


Hold My Hand

by Opal_Fossils



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 14:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17684879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opal_Fossils/pseuds/Opal_Fossils
Summary: Lance and Keith are alone, totally not a date, in an abandoned house and although they were hoping that they would see something spooky they never could have anticipated what was inside.





	Hold My Hand

**Author's Note:**

> For Day 6 of #KlanceAUMonth and the theme was supernatural. I hope that well this counts and I hope you enjoy reading!! <3

“Hey Keith!” Lance increased his speed as he approached his friend, his silhouette gradually growing clearer in the darkness. As he ran his bag bounced on and off his chest, supplies shaking within- he was very prepared for the night, well he was definitely prepared on the food side of things.

Keith hopped off of the small wall he had been standing on as Lance finally reached him. “Did you run ahead and leave the others behind?” he asked, sure that this was supposed to be a group outing. Shiro and Adam had already cancelled and if Hunk and Allura had too then he was alone. With Lance. One on one. A date?

“Wellll, Allura and Veronica decided that they’d go trick or treating with the kids and then Hunk got food poisoning-“

“Is that related to you baking cookies”

He took Lance’s splutter of vague noises as confirmation that he was correct.

“Guess it’s just you and me Mcclain. Sure you’re not going to chicken out?”

This challenge pulled Lance back to reality, “I couldn’t do that to you Kogane, I know you’ll need someone to hold your hand in there”

“Are you sure it won’t be like the time you and Allura were in the-“

Lance’s cheeks flushed with red as the memory stirred within his mind, “LAST ONE IN IS A ROTTEN CHICKEN” He shouted, stopping Keith from continuing. Both boys ran forward, no regard for how they looked to an outsider, both desperately wanted to win. As always Lance’s longer legs gave him the advantage, his body stretching forward through the grass, but Keith was not far behind, his shoes chosen specifically for this purpose. They drew nearer and nearer to the door, nearer and nearer to eachother, a few inches remained, victory within their grasp, and together they touched the door knob.

 

Their weight pushed down on the door and they were inside, a sprawling heap of limbs piled on top of eachother, “I so won that”. Keith ignored him as he jumped up, freeing himself from the tangled mess they were in but in the process his head collided with Lance’s, the impact sending them both flying down to the ground.

“Hey Lance” Keith muttered wearily as he rose to his feet, “is it just me or are those stairs upside down?” After first shooting him a confused look Lance looked back at the stairs and his expression that followed was utter confusion.

Maybe if only Keith thought they were upside down it would be understandable- Lance’s head was a pretty hard thing to hit- but both of them.. Something was going on here. Side by side they walked towards the staircase, neither talking, their hands a touch way. There was no doubt anymore. The staircase was upside down.

“Keith. This place is actually haunted”

“It’s just because of the air, it’s uh thinner here and everyone says that this place is haunted which makes us think like that” as he spoke his voice gained some confidence, he had almost convinced himself.

“Keith could you do me a favour and move your freezing hand from my neck?” Lance spat, chills spiralling down his spine from the point of impact.

“My hands are nowhere near your neck??”

Once again a silence fell upon them as they mulled over the facts. A cold touch on Lance’s neck. Not from Keith. They were alone. Only one conclusion could be reached. Lance gulped and his face adopted a worrying pallor, “GHOST”

The valiant duo’s footsteps echoed through the building, shoes violently colliding with the wooden floor, running away was the only thought on their minds right now. They ran past doors and walls, portraits and fountains until finally they stopped outside a doorway, satisfied that they had escaped their tormentor.

“We.. need.. weapons” Keith declared between breaths.

“Doesn’t the samurai have his knife?”

“Since someone threw glitter all over my sheath I couldn’t bring it”

“Your sheath was ugly”

Keith didn’t get a chance to reply (not that he could argue that the sheath wasn’t ugly) because Lance asked a question, “Do you smell that?” his tone was calmer, serene

 

“Lance, if you…” he began but then it hit him- and for once it wasn’t a fart, it was something a lot more welcomed. A cake, freshly baked, but not just any cake..

“Hunk’s cake” Lance finished the thought for him. It may have been out of place in the decrepit mansion but they were too enamoured to care. They walked in almost a trance to a table at the centre of what was presumably the kitchen.  They looked down at their glorious treasure but it was not the cake they desired. Instead there was a charred black slab, and carved into its muddy surface was simply an arrow pointing left. Cautiously they crept towards the left of the room, wary of what else lurked in the house.

“Keith..” Lance’s eyes lit up, he had made a discovery.. “There’s a cucumber here!”

He rushed forward and clutched it to his chest, proud of his small victory amongst all the defeats of the day.

Keith on the other hand was not as pleased.

“One, that is a zucchini. Two, how the fuck will that help us?”

“Uh it’s a cucumber, it’s green?”

Keith shook his head and continued walking, he just wanted to go back home. Fortunately for him the kitchen soon led to hallway which ended in a wall. Of course the house was far from done with its tricks so the door had not one, not two, but three doors. Each was slightly taller than Keith, a pale cream hue and had a metallic handle, the sparkling gold like a fish out of water in the house.

“Yo what is that” Lance asked, joining Keith at last, right hand holding his zucchini and left shovelling gummy candy into his mouth.

“They are doors Lance.”

“Let’s go in the middle”

“Left is clearly the right choice”

They spoke at once. It was a standoff.

Keith stared at Lance, his arms crossed and Lance stared back, arms preoccupied with food. Lance smiled at Keith and walked away towards the door, “later Mullet” 

The moment he stepped through the door it vanished behind him.

 

He was in a field, grass spreading to the edges of his vision, flowers sprouting up with drooping pink petals. It was nice here he thought. For a moment it occurred to him that he had lost his food and his precious zucchini but his worries were washed away instantly. This place had a calm to it. He could spend an eternity here.

Ahead of him a tree appeared and soon after a cow joined it. A voice in Lance’s mind called to him to tell him this was not right but he didn’t listen, something was happening. Out of thin air a new figure appeared, a man, tall and dressed in blue. On his face sat two marks of a similar blue. The face, the colours, the cow, somewhere inside his mind a desperate voice was putting the clues together; meanwhile his brainless body continued watching as the man in front of him milked his cow, oblivious to Lance, oblivious to the hay strand on his leg. A strand of hay. A break in the perfection. This was exactly what the voice needed.

Lance blinked.

“Woah” he breathed, suddenly aware of his surroundings. The field couldn’t be this perfect and in front of him, that- that was _him_ and it looked like he had seriously let himself go. Once again out of thin air a figure appeared.

No way.

It was Keith. A cooler, grizzled, older looking Keith and his hair… The mullet was gone and in its place a ponytail. He had to admit that he looked good, prettier than ever but at what cost?  


The older Lance stood up and greeted Keith warmly but there was something off about their exchange. It was like they were both treading on eggshells, none of their usual jokes or teasing.

Involuntarily Lance turned his head and saw a very worrying sight. The grass and flowers and even the sky were disappearing faster than Iverson’s hairline. He had to do something, but what?

In panic he waved his hands in front of his company but neither reacted.

“KEITHHH” no response.

“I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME” but he was beginning to doubt himself.

“Keith” his voice cracked. Darkness was closing in on them. On him.

“Keith, please I-I need your help”

It stopped. The darkness disappeared, blotted out by a bright purple, for a second the panic returned- he was alone again but then a familiar voice came out of the purple. “Lance?”

The first thing he saw was his mullet and he could have kissed it because he was so happy, “Keith!” they locked eyes and shared a smile before Lance ran to his side, “can we please go home now?”

 

Funnily enough Keith was right in saying left was the way to go. He had discovered a cosy little room and a door out but Shiro and Adam had raised him right and so he chose to find Lance; who was relieved to know Keith only heard the sound of his voice but couldn’t make out what he had said.

 

“Do you want to maybe go and steal some candy from Veronica?” Lance asked once they were safely out.

“Only if you hold my hand”

  



End file.
